


A secret pastime!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, John has a secret, Secrets, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John have a secret pastime that he do not want Sherlock to find!





	A secret pastime!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).



> A little gift, because of all the marvelous moments :-)
> 
> (2 in the same days... It's very slow at work lol)
> 
> newly beta read by Notjustmom!

"John?" Sherlock waits a minute "Johnnnnnnn!" Another minute passes..." I can’t get up from the table, my experiment is at a crucial stage! I need more milk or everything…” A small puffing noise as well as a little cloud of smoke rises from the vial. _Too late. Shit…_

With exasperation he rises from his chair and walks to John’s bedroom. Without knocking, he opens the door. His friend was on his bed, listening to something with headphones on. “John!” The doctor’s eyes open quickly. “Because of you I’ve lost many hours of work!”

“I am not at your service Sherlock, I have the right to have free time!” But an aura of uneasiness, guilt?, was spreading on his face… His eyes not looking at the detective.

Sherlock, who was on the verge of leaving the room, turns back to look at his friend. “What were you listening to?” He asks with suspicion.

Quickly, the doctor founds a plausible excuse. “… A podfic about how to cure fungus… on toenails.”

“Interesting. I always thought that the idea that fungus can grow on a _living_ human pretty fascinating.”

“Hum… Yes. You’re right.”

Sherlock left and John was able to breathe again! He puts back his headphones quickly.

_Not a chance I will tell him that I’m listening to sexy podfics. Over my dead body!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
